The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Data may be shared by users by direct communication between two user systems. For example, a user may compose an email, attach a file, and send the file to another user. In another example, a user may upload data to a server from a user's system and another user may download the data from the server to the user's system.
Data may also be shared by physically connecting a single user's device to a display screen and displaying the data from the user's device on the display screen.